The Sound
by OokamiKaze
Summary: Roxas is a freshman at Traverse University, and when a club across the street from his quiet cafe catches his eye he meets a red-head that causes him to be thrown into a world of new experiences. Axel/Roxas Akuroku Rating will change.
1. At a glance

**Warning: **yaoi :D

**Disclamier:** D: I own nothing!

* * *

Roxas had recently moved to the busy college town of Traverse. The university aptly named Traverse University, so very original. Class had begun nearly a month ago, and Roxas not being a very social person, had yet to meet anyone he cared to be friends with. The occasional last minute study buddy, though was never the one to ask. During his free time Roxas had found a quaint corner café where he decided would be an adequate place to study.

It was a Friday night and Roxas had settled into his usual spot in the corner of the café. He sipped his mochacinofrappasomething and every few minutes he would look up from his advanced physics book to look out the window at the night club across the street which had seemed to spring up over night. He watched the people file in knowing that they would emerge hours later exhausted and with a hangover the next morning. He had know idea what could possibly be so appealing about a place like that, but every night Roxas would watch crowd after crowd venture into the booming night club. He recognized some of the people who came to the club frequently, though he never bothered to know more about them but their face. One person caught his eye on more than one occasion, a man with flaming red hair, easy to spot. He was tall, and slender, with what looked like some kind of tattoo under his eyes, but from the across the street Roxas couldn't be sure.

Tonight for some reason Roxas couldn't keep the club out of his mind, he was so curious he couldn't even focus on his reading. With a sigh Roxas closed his book and mumbled to himself. "Well since I'm obviously not going to get anything productive done I might as well check that club out."

Roxas packed his books away in his bag and left the money for his beverage on the table. He stretched his arms above his head before walking out to his car and carelessly tossing his bag into the back seat. Roxas glanced at the club, feeling anxious. He scoffed at himself and walked across the street to the club entrance.

"I.D?" Roxas looked up at the gruff looking bouncer.

"Here." Roxas flashed his I.D. to the bouncer, he wasn't quite twenty-one, nor did he look it but a decent looking fake I.D. could take you far. It wasn't his idea exactly to get one. One of his few friends, Sora, convinced him to get one arguing that 'college wouldn't be half as fun without it'. Roxas never thought he would ever use it.

The bouncer nodded his approval and Roxas entered the club. The pounding beat of the music, that was fairly loud outside, hit him full force once he was actually inside. Roxas mentally winced as he felt the beating of the bass in his chest. The strong smell of nicotine choked his lungs, which would take some getting used to. As Roxas took in the scene before him he brought up his mental checklist. Loud music, alcohol, strobes lights, a mass of grinding bodies, yup this place had it all. Everything Roxas had ever imagined being in a club anyway. He took a seat at the bar and ordered some fruity sounding drink from the menu over the bartender's head. All in neon letters of course.

The bartender was talented Roxas figured, he flipped glasses and mixed the alcohol expertly and slid the drink down the bar towards Roxas. Roxas rolled his eyes and brought the glass to his lips. He scanned the dance floor as he tipped the glass back letting the thick taste of the alcohol fill his mouth and burn his throat. He made a face, preferring the bitter taste of coffee to the dry taste of alcohol. Finishing off his drink he caught sight of that flaming head of hair. The man was dancing close with some scantily clad woman, seemingly enjoying himself. He was grinning like a maniac as he ground his hips against the woman. Roxas briefly wondered if he could dance like that. He'd never even gone to his high school dances and obviously had never danced that way with anyone.

"Meh, I'll give it a shot." Roxas shrugged to himself and made his way to the flashing lights of the dance floor.

As he made his way over he realized that his hips were swaying slightly to the beat. Everyone seemed to have a dance partner and he felt slightly awkward without one. Just before he was about to turn around and head back to the bar he felt a light tap on his shoulder. Turning around he laid eyes on a fairly handsome man with light brown hair, a few strands of hair hanging in his face.

He smiled. "Wanna dance?" Roxas blinked and before he could even answer he was swept into the crowd with his new dance partner.

"My name's Demyx." The young man said as he held onto Roxas' hips.

Roxas blushed slightly at their close proximity and nodded. "I'm Roxas."

The young man grinned. "Cute name." He pulled Roxas closer. "You ever been here before? You look a little lost?" Demyx began to move with the music, leading as Roxas awkwardly clung to the man's shirt.

"U-Um…" Roxas stuttered as he tried to find a rhythm. Just as he was beginning to get the hang of it two large hands clapped down onto his shoulder. Startled Roxas looked up, and to his surprise it was the red headed man that Roxas had had his eye on.

The tall man grinned at Demyx. "You really hooked a good one this time Dem!"

"Aw come on Axel!" Demyx pouted. "Don't steal this one from me too!"

Roxas was a little confused; these two must've been friends. Roxas craned his neck to get a better look at the man. Now that he was closer he was able to see that he did indeed have what looked like two upside down triangles tattooed under his eyes. He was tall, much taller than Roxas and had deep green eyes that shinned under the intense light of the dance floor.

"You know I don't do it on purpose, man!" Axel laughed, his voice was deep and smooth.

Axel turned his gaze to Roxas, and Roxas could feel himself blush. "So kid, what's your name?"

Roxas felt the need to correct him about being called a kid, but chose to ignore the comment. "I'm Roxas, and you are?"

"The name's Axel, got it memorized?" Axel pointed at himself, that same grin plastered on his face.

The man was sure cocky, Roxas thought, but decided the man was fairly charming, as he expected. By this time Demyx had hung his head, knowing full well that Axel had stolen yet another would be date from him. He pouted and wandered off in search of someone that maybe Axel wouldn't steal from him.

Roxas, lost in thought didn't even notice his new acquaintance leave until Axel spoke up. "You must be new around here."

Roxas and blinked and looked up at him. "Sort of. I started this semester at the university here."

"Ah." Axel nodded apparently he must've met a lot of people from the college here. "You must be a freshman, because I haven't seen you around campus before."

"Huh? You mean you go to Traverse University?" It never occurred to Roxas that Axel might actually attend the same school as him.

"I sure do! I don't exactly look like the college type I guess." Axel laughed again and it made Roxas grin.

The two talked on into the night, moving over to the bar at some point, Axel buying Roxas a few more drinks. Roxas was a lightweight when it came to drinking and while Axel was fine on his fifth daiquiri, Roxas had trouble focusing after two. The rest of the night was a blur to Roxas, getting in the car, being driven to Axel's apartment, having to be practically carried in and being dumped on the bed, all of it. Once Roxas felt a cool pillow beneath his head he was out, and hard.

The harsh sunlight streamed in through the cracked blinds and Roxas groaned as he pulled the covers over his head. His head was pounding, and his mouth felt dry, the taste of bile creeping up every so often. As Roxas took a deep to settle his stomach, he noticed that the smell of the pillow was foreign to him. He bolted up right, this wasn't his room. He began to panic; only calming down when the memories from the previous night came flooding back to him. He breathed a sigh of relief and rose from the only to regret it when the room began to spin. He raced towards what he hoped was the bathroom and burst in, heaving up all of last night's alcohol.

* * *

:D well uh first chapter yay? XD I had the intense urge to write something and kinda vomited it up, not sure where I'm gonna go with this but figured I'd give it a shot! O_o I had a lot of trouble finding a good stopping place for this chapter. So reviews are appreciated XD good and bad!

=D also, the secret word is Tiquano!


	2. Hangover

Roxas wiped his mouth, sitting back from the toilet and feeling worse than terrible.

"Rough night?" Axel said with a chuckle.

Roxas jumped, forgetting that he had spent the night in what was practically a stranger's house. When he looked over to where he had heard the flaming haired man he choked when he saw the man emerging from the shower, thankful for the towel that was securely around his waist.

"Put some clothes on!" Roxas cried, scooting back towards the door with a blush creeping over his face.

"This is my bathroom, ya know." Axel said nonchalantly while moving to stand in front of his mirror.

"W-Well yeah but…" Roxas trailed off feeling his eyes begin to wander over the lithe form of the man before him.

"But what?" Axel said casting Roxas a grin over his shoulder.

Roxas shook his head, not really having a response to give. He rose to his feet, clinging to the door frame for support. His head swam and he closed his eyes, fighting off another wave of nausea that threatened to overtake him again.

"Hangover?" Roxas rolled his eyes at the man. He was definitely not in the mood for stupid questions. "I know a good remedy for that," Axel continued as he pulled a simple black button up long sleeved shirt and jeans from his closet.

"Huh? Really?" Roxas shielded his eyes, any source of light seeming to make his head pound more, and slowly made his way into what he figured was the kitchen. He seated himself on a pine stool.

"Yup, I've had to deal with this on more than one occasion." Axel opened the door of the fridge and took a number of things, one of which was eggs that Roxas could see.

Roxas looked around the simple kitchen. There was a stove, island, cabinets; nothing special really. It was a small apartment actually, but for a single man it was more than enough. Roxas continued inspecting all that he could see as Axel mixed his ingredients together, blending them for a few seconds.

"Done!" Axel cheered as he poured a tall glass and set it down in front of Roxas. "And you gotta drink it all."

Roxas grimaced as he peered into the glass. It was peach colored and smelled foul. He gagged and turned his face away. "I can't drink that!"

"Now now, if you wanna feel better, you have to." Axel shook his finger at him as if he were a mother scolding a child.

Roxas gave in. He felt awful, and if this could make him feel any better, he would force himself to stomach it. He picked up the glass, closed his eyes and drank as fast as he could. He bit his lip and held his breath, it was awful! It burned the whole way down and felt like a rock in his stomach. Not to mention the awful aftertaste. Axel laughed which made Roxas scowl and glare at the man who found his predicament to be amusing.

"I'm never drinking again." Roxas stated, never wanting to feel this way again.

"Aw, don't be like that. You're a great drinking buddy! All we need to do is build you up some tolerance so you can last longer than an hour and we'll be set!" Axel beamed, happy with his plan.

Roxas, not being as fond, scowled. "I highly doubt it." Although he did like the idea of being around the red-head more often.

Axel pouted. "Well anyway, I better get you home. You live on campus right?"

"Yeah." Roxas thought for a moment. "Hey Axel, if you knew where I lived why didn't you take me home?"

"Well," Axel grinned, "Aside from the fact that I didn't know your exact room number, you were just too cute!"

Roxas blushed as Axel laughed. "Oh no!" Roxas grabbed his hair in frustration.

Axel raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong?"

"I left my bag with all my books in the café across the street!" Roxas had worked himself up and was ready to run right over to the café.

"Relax, I'm sure they kept it for you."

"You think so?" Roxas hoped they had, he had paid around $500 for those books.

"Sure. We can go check, they open in an hour."

"How did you know that? I never see you there."

"A friend of mine runs the place. I've got connections." That same grin from last night was back on his face. Roxas found it alluring.

"I'm sure you do. Anyway, we should go, then. I need those books today."

Roxas scanned the floor for his shoes and spotted them by the door. He carefully got up from the stool, his sense of balance not yet restored. He sat on the floor by his shoes and put them on, looking up to see Axel standing over him.

"Let's go by your dorm, you can change and all that first."

"Okay. I could use a shower." Roxas stood back up and headed out the door.

Axel grinned. "Yeah, after all that dancing you got pretty gross."

Roxas was about to retort with his own insult but stopped. "Wait, I thought we were sitting at the bar, and I only danced with Demyx for a few minutes."

"As far as you remember." Axel teased. "We got pretty dirty before we got too drunk to function.

A deep blush covered Roxas' entire face, along with a horrified look. "When did that happen!?"

Axel laughed. "You don't remember?" His expression quickly changed to a smirk. "You were all over me, sweating and panting."

Roxas' blush darkened as Axel pushed him into the passenger side of the car before getting into the driver's side. "You're lying!"

"Am I?" Axel grinned like a cat, loving the reactions his teasing was getting.

"Yes!" Roxas cried indignantly, crossing his arms and pouting like a child. "I don't know how to dance like that anyway."

As Axel drove to the campus his grin never faltered. "You didn't up until last night."

Axel parked his car exiting with Roxas who was stilling frowning, and insisting that he wasn't that kind of person.

"Meh, I'm stretching the truth a bit," Axel turned to Roxas and smirked, "But I wouldn't mind dancing with you that way."

With that Axel walked off towards the dorms, leaving Roxas blushing and fuming.

* * *

Roxas sat in his advanced physics class, absentmindedly chewing on the end of a pencil. He had gone with Axel to the café to retrieve his books and learned that the owner, Tifa, was indeed good friends with Axel. And that Axel was a regular customer, just apparently never at the same time that Roxas was there. He caught himself missing the red-head even though he had been with him not one hour ago when he had departed for class. He wondered what had happened last night. Did he really not remember some things? Roxas just hoped he hadn't done anything stupid or embarrassing that could potentially follow him for the rest of his life. He laughed to himself, realizing he was blowing things out of proportion. He may not have known Axel very well, but he trusted the man. He doubted Axel would've let him do something really dumb. Roxas was only pulled back into the real world when he classmates began to file out of the room.

Deciding that he was hungry, and only having drank that vile concoction that Axel had made for him (though he had to admit he felt much better) he headed for the university's cafeteria. He moved through the line robotically, grabbing a few of his favorite food items, a Danish, a slice of pizza and a soda before finding a seat at a table by the window.

"Mind if I join you?" Roxas looked up, mildly surprised when he laid eyes on Axel.

"Sure." Roxas motioned towards the chair across from him, a light smile gracing his face.

"Have fun in class?" Axel asked as he took a bite from the chick-fil-a he had bought.

"I guess." Roxas shrugged digging into his lunch.

"Me and Demyx are going to the club again tonight, you wanna come along?"

"Well, I have some homework to do. So I'll have to pass."

"Too bad, some other time then?"

"Sure." Axel grinned at his answer.

"Good, I had a great time with you. I needed a change of pace."

"Hey guys!" Demyx beamed as he took a seat next to Roxas. "I didn't know you went to school here, Roxas!"

Roxas was a little startled by the appearance of the upbeat Demyx but smiled nonetheless. "Yeah, small world."

* * *

Demyx was still beaming through the rest of their lunch as he chatted with Roxas and Axel. Roxas wasn't sure why he was so happy, but it lifted his own mood, so he wasn't complaining.

"I wish I had time to come with you guys tonight," he said, sighing. "But I can't procrastinate on that homework." The statement earned him a playful smack on the arm from Axel.

"I didn't know you were such a well-behaved boy."

Roxas blushed, swatting the man's hand away. "Don't make fun of me. I better get going now." After saying his goodbyes to the two, Roxas hurried to his dorm and began working on the homework that was due the next day.

He was thankful that he had the scores to get honors dorms. He had toured the regular dorms and was appalled at the condition of them. Plus, with the honors dorms he got all the perks, a room to himself, a bathroom shared with only one other person (not an entire hall, something that Roxas was definitely not excited about), and air conditioning. He cranked up the air-conditioning and sat as his desk, ready for a night of studying and generally easy work.

After what felt like ages of working on a particularly boring paper, Roxas gave up. He decided that he'd have to come back to it some other time if he hoped to finish the paper and stay sane. He considered going to the club, checking the time on his alarm. 11 pm, Axel was bound to still be there. He grabbed the keycard for his dorm, his cell phone and headed out the door.

The familiar sound of the music reached his ears and memories of the previous night flooded his brain. He smiled to himself, thinking that the night would be even better now that he already knew Axel. He gave the club a once over when he entered, everything looked the same as it had before and he headed straight for the dance floor looking for the attractive red-head.

He spotted Axel and quickly made his way over; he stopped when he saw Axel was dancing with another woman, her hair dyed in multiple colors. His stomach gave an unfamiliar twist as he watched them dance. He wasn't sure why, he saw Axel dancing with a woman the night before and it hadn't bothered him then. He suddenly didn't feel much like socializing and turned away from the scene, heading out of the club in a rush as he tried to gather his thoughts.


	3. Ice cream

**Warning:** :D boys kissing! Oh yes!

**Disclaimer:** D: do I really need to say it again?

* * *

The young blond sat in his calculus class, his chin resting in his hand. He had hardly slept that night, his thoughts always drifting back to the red-head and his dance partner. The strange twisting of his stomach returned as he thought of them dancing. He grimaced. Axel had been grinning at her like he had at Roxas. Did he treat everyone that way? Roxas thought that he had befriended the red-head. He shook his head, not believing he was thinking this way; he had only met the man two days ago. And yet…Axel was constantly in his thoughts. He couldn't get the flame haired man out of his thoughts for even a second. He remembered every detail of his face, those triangle tattoos (which he decided were not obtained in prison), and that grin that made Roxas flush just by thinking about it.

Roxas sighed as class was dismissed. He couldn't stay focused on anything. He thought of taking a mini-vacation, but he had no idea where to go. He hadn't really done much sight seeing when he'd first moved here and the café was really the only place he went recreation wise.

"Hey! Roxas!" Roxas turned when he heard his name and frowned when he saw Axel coming his way. He was still a little upset with him, though there was no way that the red-head could know that. "Where'd you go last night?" He asked catching his breath. "I saw you at the club, but you just disappeared on me."

Roxas shrugged. "I didn't feel very well." Seeing Axel was making his stomach churn and he just wanted to get away as fast as he could.

"Bummer." Axel ran his hand through his hair and sighed as if he were working up the nerve to ask something. "You free tonight?"

"I have homework." There was a harshness to his voice and he regretted it when he saw Axel flinch.

"Oh, well if you finish early, give me a call? I put my number in your phone the other day." Roxas blinked. Axel hadn't told him that he'd given him his number. He blushed when he thought about it.

"Okay, I will. Um, thanks."

Axel smiled. "You're welcome. See ya around." With a brief wave Axel left.

Roxas just shook his head, hoping maybe a full stomach would help him get his thoughts straight. With that he headed for the cafeteria, pondering what he would have for lunch.

* * *

Axel was once again plaguing Roxas' thoughts as he tried to finish that paper. It was nearing 7 p.m. when his phone nearly vibrated off the desk while receiving a text. Roxas caught it at the last moment and looked at the screen.

NEW TEXT MSG

Axel [Got it memorized?]

Roxas stifled a laugh at the name Axel had entered for himself before checking the message.

'Hey, I'm on my way to pick you up. Wear something cute.'

"What!?" Roxas was both embarrassed and annoyed with Axel for saying something like that.

How could he just come over and expect Roxas to drop everything for him, especially after making a weird comment like that? Roxas frowned as he rummaged through his closet, looking for something he thought would pass for Axel's idea of 'cute'. Roxas was struggling with one of his favorite belts when he heard a knock at his door.

"Come in!" He was finally able to fasten it and take one last brief look in the mirror before the door opened and Axel strode in.

"Ready to go?" He was grinning. God, Roxas loved that grin.

Roxas half glared as he gave Axel a once over. He was wearing a black t-shirt with some sort of pattern in metallic silver covering the front, and a pair of jeans that Roxas could've sworn were made just for him, with the way they hugged his shape.

"Hey, I asked if you were ready to go." Axel stated again, waving a hand in front of Roxas' face.

Roxas fought down a blush as he nodded. "Yeah, let's go."

"Great!" Axel ruffled his hair before walking back to his car and turning it on.

Roxas followed and slid into the passenger seat, squinting as the sun shone right in his face.

"Here." Axel offered Roxas a pair of sunglasses, now sporting a similar pair.

"Thanks." Roxas put them on and couldn't help feeling a little cooler. They were designer.

Roxas made himself comfortable in the cool leather seat as Axel drove. After a few minutes Roxas noticed the scenery change, realizing he'd never been here before.

"Axel, I thought we were going to the club?"

"I never said that." He said with a grin threatening to break through.

Roxas felt his stomach twist somewhere between nervousness and excitement. Where was Axel planning on taking him? Roxas let his mind wander and not much later Axel parked the car in front of a small yet quaint stand.

"Hm? What is that?" Roxas asked as he took off the borrowed sunglasses. The sun was setting so there really wasn't much need for them anymore.

"A place I visit very often." Axel got out of the car and walked over to the building, motioning for the blond to come with him.

Roxas followed and once they got closer he noticed the words swirled across the building in multiple colors. Axel had taken them to an ice cream parlor. Roxas watched the exchange of money for ice cream between Axel and the women behind the window, sitting on one of the many benches available.

"Try this. Best thing I've ever tasted." Axel handed Roxas the ice cream as he sat down.

"What kind is it?" He noted the blue color and gave the ice cream on the small stick a tentative sniff.

"Sea salt." Axel stated, relishing in the taste of his ice cream as he began to eat it.

Roxas made a face. Sea salt? What kind of flavor was that? "Gross."

"Hey, at least try it first." Axel had already nearly eaten all of his.

Roxas gave his ice cream one last look before flicking his tongue over it. After giving it a few seconds for the taste to register Roxas grinned. "This is amazing!"

Axel laughed. " I knew you'd like it!"

Roxas couldn't stop himself from laughing with the man as he finished his ice cream.

Axel watched every move Roxas made as he ate his ice cream, his own long forgotten. Roxas put almost the entire stick into his mouth, licking up what remained of the ice cream.

Axel could've taken him right there. he was on fire watching the younger blond. He noticed some of the blue ice cream had escaped to the corner of Roxas' mouth. Before he knew what was happening, he leaned down and carefully licked it away.

Roxas froze, his racing mind not able to comprehend what was happening. Axel had his mouth (and tongue!) close to his own and when Roxas felt the surprisingly soft pair of lips on his slightly chapped ones, his eyes slid shut. He returned the kiss awkwardly, only having done it a few times before, and he almost whimpered when the man drew back. He opened his eyes to see Axel avoiding his gaze.

"Well uh, glad you liked the ice cream. I better get you home before it's past your bed time." Axel hurriedly got back in his car.

Roxas was shocked and confused. He got back in the car, still in a daze from the chaste kiss Axel had given him. The ride home was silent, all except for the catchy songs that played on the radio. They shared a brief goodbye when Roxas was dropped off, but nothing more.

Roxas lay in his bed, replaying the kiss over and over in his head. Had Axel meant to do that? And why was it so weird afterward? Had he done something wrong? Roxas felt like crying. He had worried himself sick and couldn't sleep yet again. He sighed and sat up. When did he suddenly become a girl? Crying over boys like that? He picked up his phone and dialed a number he knew by heart. It was late, he wondered if he would still be awake.

"Hello?" A sleepy voice questioned.

"Sora…"

* * *

XD this chapter ended up being a little shorter than I wanted :D but I felt like it needed to end there! XD thank you to everyone who reviewed! =D and my dear spicey for helping me out! D: I LOVE REVIEWS! PLEASE GIVE ME MORE! *foams*


End file.
